My Life, Her Story
by Fin991
Summary: Gerard Way is learning how to be a Dad with his Daughter, Bandit. Bandit starts out as a tiny 4 year old girl but can Gerard handle his baby girl growing up? Can he handle his life changing? (This story can be a fluff. But, has adult themes, and some language. People that will be in it are, Gerard Way, Bandit Way, Lindesy Way, Frank, Jamia, Cherry and Lily Iero, Mikey Way, and more
1. Chapter 1

It had been 4 years of being a parent and being a parent was the best thing in my life. Bandit could talk, go to the bathroom herself, (Thank God) walk, and eat. She was 4 almost 5 it being April. I was a stay at home Dad for the most part now; ever since March of 2013. Looking back at my past was hard, and although it was supposed to make you stronger, I still felt a deep depression on my insides. Of course that was the time my band broke up. Moving on was harder but, looking back at it still, I realize I haven't fully moved on. It's like a bad relationship; expect this relationship for me lasted 12 years.

I try not to think of those things but, as I go to bed they haunt my dreams. The 2 things that help me from the sadness are the 2 best things in the world to me. The girl I love, Lindsey and the girl I made and love, Bandit. I got up early every morning. I used to not have to but, since Lyn's went on tour I had to be the one to take Bandit to school until she got back. It's now just a habit to wake up early and it feels great to me to get a coffee, and look at the morning sun come out.

At 7 o' clock every morning was when I had to get my baby girl up. Bandit defiantly loved sleeping. It'd take her a little bit to get out of her sleepy trance. I walked up the stairs to her bedroom, as it was a Monday and she needed to be up. I tipped toed to her bed and put my hand on her shoulder. She was sleeping in a ball, with the covers all around her. Her hands were under her face, with her hair dangling down chin.

"Bandit it's time to get up!"

She lifted her eyes up a bit and closed them back, turning over not believing it was a Monday. "Baby girl, it's time to get up." Bandit brushed her hair out of her face and slowly got up.

"Good Morning!" I said with a smile and kissed her warm cheek from where her hands had laid on it. I waited for her to get out of bed and when she finally did we both went downstairs. "Morning, Daddy." I heard from behind me. She always said that me when she was out of the trance of sleep. Bandit was in kindergarten. She was only 4 and at that she was one of the youngest in her class. I sat down at the kitchen table and soon after my baby girl is next to me, eating a Poptart for breakfast.

"You okay, sunshine?"

She started talking with her mouth full of Poptart "I'm okay! Are you Daddy?" Her eyes were wide now and seemed like she was full of spirit as she always was.

"I'm fine, darling."

The chair next to me moved and tiny footsteps going up the stairs only to realize she was off to her room, getting dressed probably. After about 30 minutes Bandit came running down the stairs with her backpack on. "I'm ready!" She shouted at me, excited to go to school.

We got outside to the car quick. I picked her up and put her in her car seat; she hated the car seat. "When can I sit in the front?"

"You will be able to when you're much older, B. I'm sorry." She wined and groaned a little after. "I don't want to be in the car seat anymore!"

"I'm sorry, B. Rules are rules."

We finally got to the school and she got out of her car seat fast. "Bandit!" I yelled quickly out the window. "Yes Daddy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She smiled and walked in the door, to the school.

I lay back on the couch in our den after dropping Bandit off. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back into the cushion. 'Wonder what Mikey's doing?' I thought the back of my head. Mikey had gone off the deep end, a little before the band broke up. He cheated on Alicia, his wife; well now ex wife, with a girl; a young girl at that. She was 18 when they met and well Mikey was in his thirties. He got back into old habits and even got a lip ring. I haven't got to talk to him in months. Every time I'd call the guy he'd not answer…almost like he didn't like me. Probably just a normal day for him, like it was for me, or so I thought.

Ring…Ring…Ring. It was the telephone and that was odd for my house. It'd have to be spam for them to call the house phone. Lyn's or any family member would just call my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked, hoping a spam would come on and not waste my time. "Hi, is this Mr. Way?" It was a woman talking. I knew that I knew the ladies voice but, where was it from? "Yes, may ask who this is?"

"Mrs. Bass, your daughter's teacher." As soon as I heard the name I knew who she was. She didn't need to explain, although she did. After a few seconds, I answered her "Ah, yes, Mrs. Bass." I heard a little giggle in the background and then more talking.

"I'm calling about your daughter" and I cut her off. "What about her? Did she do something bad? Is she hurt?"

"No sir, she didn't do anything bad per say, she isn't hurt per say either." Wiggling my nose in confusion I asked my question again. "What happened?" She sighed. "She had an accident." She went on quickly before I could question or comment. "But it is not her fault entirely. I was talking to another teacher while Bandit was behind me. Bandit yelling 'Mrs. Bass' over and over again and I told her to wait a minute, that I was talking to a teacher. So, she stopped yelling my name and I got a little into the convocation." She paused for a second to get her words straight and went on. "She called my name one more time and I showed her with my finger to wait. About a minute later…well, her jeans were darker and she was standing in a puddle."

I shook my head through the phone, although she couldn't see it. I was quite pissed off. Her teacher was a dumbass for thinking a 4 year old was going to wait. She can't hold it for so long. "Ma'am, may I pick her up?" I asked. "Sure, but you'll have to come to her. Check her out and come to my room, she is in the bathroom crying, and I can't get her out."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said hanging up. The school wasn't far away from our home and I didn't have to do much. All I had to do was go to the school. So, I did.

Hopping into my black beetle and driving off quick. It took about 5 minutes to get there and I went straight in and checked her out. After that walking down the hallway, getting looks at because of my red dyed hair. I found Bandit's room, with Mrs. Bass in it smiling at me. She cocked her head to the side showing me where she was.

"Bandit, its Daddy." I said after knocking on the door. All I was hearing was tiny crying noises from my daughter. "Come out B, it's only me." I heard tiny little steps going to the door. She cracked it, being smart and not fooling for a trap. Crying and probably feeling disgusting, she only wanted her family; most of all her Daddy. I picked my crying child up, not caring about her bottom being wet. She kept crying into my shoulder as I was walking back to the car.

She was trying to talk through her tears, but she was very hard to understand. "I'm-Sorry-Daddy" she told me. I patted her back and kissed her cheek. "It's okay B, I know what happened and it's not your fault." Wiping her tears on her face, I put her in her car seat, bucketed her up tight and I was off to our home.

Once we got home and were in the house she stopped crying and held onto me. "You have to take a bath, baby girl." She wasn't one for loving baths, but she wasn't going to go all day sitting in her own waste. "I don't wanna take a bath, Daddy." She said in a wine.

"Baby girl, you got to." Walking up the stairs already she had no choice in it. I got to her little bathroom and turned the tub on. Bandit refusing to take a bath as most nights, she was still in my arms so it was easy to just take her shirt off. Usually Lindsey would be the one to give her a bath, but with her being on tour, I _had_ to do it. She was my daughter so there was nothing wrong with it. Well, she was my daughter and she was 4. If was a lot older it'd be really wrong.

I took her wet pants off along with her underwear, socks, and shoes; placing her in the tub. "Is it warm enough?" She nodded. I grabbed a cup and pour water on her head to get her hair wet. "I don't like this part." I smirked at her and she looked at me like she was saying 'that's not funny.' I went ahead and shampooed her hair; I was going to do that, that night anyway. After pouring more water on her head to get the shampoo out I handed her the soap, because she hated me doing it. "Did I get it all?" Bandit asked me. "No." I replied. In confusion she asked "Where'd I miss?"

"You missed right here." I said kissing her cheek, smiling. She giggled and splashed me with water, giving me a face. "No, you missed a spot, Daddy!" I laughed. "Where's that?"

"It's right here!" She said kissing me on the cheek and splashing me again. We both laughed and she got out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around her and walked with her to her room. She got her PJ's on like usual, which I was fine with. It wasn't like we were going anywhere. I let her stay in her room for a bit while I got to my room. Figuring I needed to call Lindsey I picked my cell phone up. "Hello?" I hear in my ear. "Hey Baby! How are you?"

"I'm fine, honey. Touring is tough work though, but a ton of fun. You know that. Anyway, what are you doing?" She didn't want to mention my band, it made me rather sad. So she asked me a question. "Oh, B and I are just chilling at home."

"What? Why is Bandit at home, Gerard?" I sighed. "Bandit had an accident at school, but it wasn't her fault."

"Gerard, how is that not her fault?" She asked in a mad confusion. "She was asking the teacher and the teacher was talking to another and she wet herself there."

"Oh, my poor baby girl. Can I talk to her?" I looked around and walked to her room where I saw little Bandit. "Sure." Putting my hand over the phone I said "Bandit, here's the phone. It's Mommy." Bandit almost ran into me getting the phone from me and yelling "Mommy!"

Looking down at my baby girl talking to her Mother had me smile but as soon as I saw her eyes turn that red tint, I knew this was going to be a long 3 weeks.


	2. Bedtime

7 o'clock at night. Bandit and I were watching TV; of course nothing I'd watch alone. Bandit loved this show. I didn't know the name of the show but, every time it came on, Bandit would tell me to stop. She knew the name of the show too. It was a show that was normal for kids. They'd go on an adventure and then sing and _always _win the battle. If there wasn't a battle they'd find what they were looking for and be happy. Only if real life was like that, right? We all win the fight and are almost never sad. But, life isn't a TV show as they say, and we all know that.

"Bandit, you got to go to bed soon." I told her. She was zoned out on the TV; almost like she didn't even hear me. Bandit was on the floor watching it in front of me. It was 7:30 but, I liked her in bed at 8 o'clock.

I let her sit there while I grabbed a drink. Diet Coke was my favorite and I always had it at night. The show was off by now and B got up. She jumped a little at the sight of me. I turned the TV off and she was finally back into the real world; not the TV unrealistic one.

"It's time to go to bed, B." She frowned at me. Rubbing her eyes she told me "But, I'm not tired." Obviously denying the fact she was. Sipping my coke I went and stood by her. "Come on baby girl, you have school tomorrow. You got to get some good sleep to be awake for school." She yawned and put her arms up to be held. I picked her up and she rested her head into me; laying her on her bed and tucking her in. "Daddy?" she asked me as I was about to leave the room. "Yes B?"

"Can you sing to me?" I stared at her for a second. She'd never ask for me to do that before; I never really talked about the band. "Um, sure B, what do you want me to sing?"

Closing her eyes into her pillow she started talking "The song, Mommy played to me."

"Mommy's played songs for you?" I asked her, curious. Lindsey had never told me this. "The one where it says goodnight at the end, you're singing it Daddy."

Lindsey must have played her '_Helena' _one time when I was out. She wanted me to sing it. So I did.

"_What's the worst thing I can say, things are better if I stay; so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight." _

Bandit's eyes were closed and her breathing was harder. My voice made her fall asleep quickly, or so I thought. I tip-toed to her light and turned it off. Shutting the door half closed and whispering "I love you B, Goodnight."

And without a second of walking I hear a tiny voice come from behind me.

"Love you too."

I sat in bed in just my boxers with the lights on. The lights in this room where so dull for some reason, I never got it fixed. Lindsey and I slept in here. It was the 'master bedroom'. It was made for us. Lyn's and I made it colorful. We made the wall a spatter paint painting. It was so beautiful, to me and her. We've kept it.

Sitting in our room just staring at old memories knowing new ones would come I just didn't know if the new ones would be good or not. We never know if it's going to be good or not. All we know is there will always be them.

It was 11 o'clock at night. Finally, I was getting tired. I got up and turned off the light. Getting back to bed and grabbing a pillow to cuddle. Usually I'd just cuddle Lyn's, and spoon her. Or I'd wrap my arms around her and I'd know she was there and she was safe; mine. I laid there with my eyes closed for quite some time hoping I'd just fall asleep, with no worry, regret, and depression, just nothing. It'd be great. Tossing and turning didn't help any, but I wasn't one for getting comfy quick without holding my wife in my arms. Slowly but surely, I _finally _found a good spot and was almost asleep; until something comes out of nowhere.

"Daddy…" I almost jumped. "FU-!" I bit my tongue so I didn't cuss in front of my daughter. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 12:39. "Yes B?" I asked her with almost a sore throat sound to it.

"I can't sleep…" She told me rubbing her eyes. "The monsters are going to get me!" There was almost a scratchiness in here tone. "No monsters are going to hurt you, dear. I promise."

She shook her head "I'm afraid…Can I sleep with you?" Thinking about her question for a second I decided that she could. "Okay, pumpkin. But, let's not make this a daily thing okay?"

"Okay Daddy…" She ran off back into her room only to come back with her blanket and stuffed unicorn her Uncle Mikey had given her. She's slept with it ever since. I helped her up onto the bed and she cuddled up into Lindsey's spot. I rolled over on the other side and let my hand fall off the bed.

"Daddy…When is Mommy coming back home?" She asked very quite. "She'll be back here soon B." She nodded and looked like she was out cold. Looking down at my baby girl sleeping was cute. I realized this was a good memory; a good one, I'd keep.


	3. Keep it quiet

3 weeks had past and Lindsey was home. Bandit was sitting in her lap happy to know and see her mother home. "Mommy, I missed you!" She cried out hugged her tight.

"I missed you too, B." Lyn's told her and hugged her back. I had done my 'hello' kiss already to my wife and fought that later I'd talk to her more. It was really late at night but on a Friday. Bandit could stay up 30 minutes later but she usually didn't make it. I got out my Diet Coke for the night and sat down on the couch wrapping my arm around Lindsey. We were watching TV, although Bandit was the only _really_ watching it.

It was the same show from the night before. Plot line was exactly the same. TV was never realistic; even the reality TV shows were never 100% true. They change things up and make it have a lot more drama or action; almost make it fiction.

Somehow that's what grabs people's attention. Can't blame them, I enjoy the fiction sometimes. The show Bandit was watching, I never understood though; too fiction for my adult brain.

"Gerard" Lindsey whispered to me, getting me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. "Yes?" I whispered back not knowing at the moment why we were whispering. "Bandit's asleep, want to take her upstairs to bed?" whispering still she handed me Bandit who had been sitting in her mother's arms sleeping. I let Bandit's head rest into my arm and let her legs fall with the gravity. Carefully, I walked up the stairs and slowly went into her room.

I put her into the bed, wrapping the covers over her tight and kissing her cheek, goodnight. I turned off the lights and half shut the door, turning the cover to, down the hall to mine and Lyn's room. Lindsey was coming out of the bathroom and getting bed, giving me a smile as she saw me. I got everything off me, but my boxers. That was the only thing I liked to sleep in. Lyn's was in just a shirt and underwear. She was not the type of girl to sleep with pants or a bra on. That was just her.

I got in bed with her and grinned. "How has Bandit been, baby?" She asked me. "She had that one accident, but is fine now. B's been having some nightmares, so I would not be surprised if she comes in here in the middle of the night. I asked her to not make this a normal thing and surprisingly she hasn't come back but one more time." I explained.

Lyn's nodded and went on "She really missed me. She cried every time I was on the phone with her. She also begged every time for me to come home. I wish I could have."

"I wish you could have too, baby." I pecked her on the lips and kept my arm around her. She turned over to face me and grinned, kissing me back. "I missed you so fucking much." She said loudly and kissed me again. Kissing her back once more I replied back "I missed you so fucking much too."

We started to make-out, rubbing our thighs together and wrapping our arms around each other, almost in a knot. My arm traveled down her back to her ass where my hand started to grabbed. She bit her lip, with her hand in my hair; messing it up of course. After a minute or so my tongue began to travel into her mouth and not even a second after hers was in mine.

I traveled my tongue from her mouth to her neck, where I lightly bit it, and got the night's first moan. I kept kissing her neck, and rubbing her side, still grabbing her ass; until Lyn's rolled over on top of me and kissed my shoulders, going down to my nipple. My downstairs area was already throbbing and probably all the way hard by now. She licked my nipple which made me moan like she wanted me too.

She slowly and softly bit on my nipple, making me groan with the rush of pleasure. Her arms traveled down my happy trail and gripped the hem of my boxers, tucking on them. With one hand acting like a tease playing with my cock, outside my boxer she used the other to pull my boxers down until they hit my needs. She was almost fully under the covers other than her hands and her face. My hard one was full on hard and throbbing. I almost wanted to reach down and do it myself if she wouldn't stop teasing. Greatly, she took her hand and wrapped it around my cock firmly and started to pump it up and down.

I was moaning and groaning trying not to be too loud, but I couldn't help myself. "Fuck! You're fucking amazing." I told her in the middle of groans and she smiled and pecked the tip of my cock where pre-come laid. She stopped pumping me rolled us over. I quickly took her shirt off, and saw her rack; touching it up and down making her moan and making me harder, if possible. I licked her tit and bit her nipple as she did to me and with no second thought she let out another moan.

She bit my ear and let down her panties down, whispering "Fuck me." She kissed me on the lips and went down to my neck, rolling over so I was on top. I didn't wear a condom because she was on birth-control and although that doesn't always work we took our chances. I slowly slid in her and she let out slow moans. I started pushing in and almost out slowly and started pushing faster and faster with her groans and moans growing louder as I found her spot. Kissing her and getting close to my climax, we hear a noise. It came from outside our room, a knocking on a door and then we realized we had woken Bandit up. Me and Lindsey stopped midway and leaned our heads together instead of kissing. In a loss for air I yelled but not too loud "Yes?"

"I had a nightmare and I got scared and then I heard noises." She yelled still outside of the locked door. I whispered to Lindsey "What do we do?" She sighed, and looked up at me. "We finish another time." I slid out of her still hard and throbbing as Lindsey got a shirt and panties back on. It was so hard not to touch myself, so hard. I had to lay in bed as Lindsey went outside the room with Bandit staring up at her. Lyn's picked Bandit up and walked her back to her room, calming her door.

She came back and shut the door but not locking it, getting back in bed and lying on her side. That was her telling me that the mood was gone and we'd do it again later. I was still hard, so hard. I got up, put my boxers on and went to the bathroom. I dragged my boxers off in there and began to pump myself, biting my lip and closing my eyes and letting out a big moan between my lips as I hit my climax. I pulled my boxers back on and left the bathroom.

I got in bed with my wife and wrapped my arm around her. "I love you, Gerard." She whispered with her eyes closed. I kissed her cheek and leaned my head on her. "I love you too, Lindsey." And we went to sleep.


	4. It's QuietToo Quiet

It was Wednesday; half way through the week. I was fixing a small supper for my family. I couldn't really cook but, when I did it was just some chick nuggets and fries; unhealthy, but oh so good. It would be ready in about 10 minutes and with that I saw my wife come through the door. She'd been working on new music with her band, but at least she was home every night and morning.

"Hey Baby!" She said and pecked me a kiss on the lips. "How was your day?" I asked her while little Bandit came walking down the stairs; odd for her to walk instead of run. "It was fine, and yours?"

"It was fine." I stated with the usually small talk. Lyn's and I always had small talk before any talk, unless the talk was important. Even when the talk was important though we would still end up asking if the other person was okay, which most people would say that was small talk.

Bandit hugged onto Lyn's leg, not saying hi or anything like usual, she just held on. Her low pig tails were hanging on her shoulder, one against Lindsey's thigh, while B's head skimmed her skirt. "Hey Girly" Lindsey said picking her up. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." She stated and leaned her head into Lyn's. "Oh good, what did you learn today?" Bandit looked down at her yellow, sparkly shirt shaking her head and answering "We minused numbers." Lindsey let her go to the floor and B walked over to me, who held supper. I put it down and Lyn's began to talk more.

"Is that it?" Bandit nodded. Lindsey had a confused face on; Bandit was talkative around us. She was shy around anyone else. B got into her seat and waited for her food, quietly. I walked over to the table and sat the food down for all of us to eat. Lyn's sat down, then me; grabbing a plate from our small table. We didn't need a big table; it was just the 3 of us. This small brown table was just right; Lindsey and I sat side by side and Bandit across from us. The brown glowed against our light yellow walls, and although the lights weren't right on the table, it still shined. Well unless, there was left over food and gross eaten food all over it. That's the reason I'd clean it so offend.

I ate my food faster than Lyn's and Bandit both; I had a bigger mouth, it made sense. I looked around the table, not much talk going on tonight. Bandit again was usually a talker, so it took up the table's voice. Bandit had eaten one piece of her chicken, as she was given 4 pieces and didn't eat any of her fries; as far as I could tell. Lindsey grabbed my plate, then hers, not thinking B was done.

"Mommy, I'm done." She stated and moved her plate over to her. Lindsey looked down and noticed that she hadn't eaten much at all. "Okay…but if you're hungry later don't expect another dinner." Bandit nodded.

"Was it that bad, B?" I asked her, assuming my cooking sucked. Bandit shook her head, still silent. I picked her up slowly and looked at her "Are you okay, baby girl?" She nodded.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again and looked down at my shirt. I put her down and walked over to my wife and whispered to her "You wanna check on Bandit alone?" I asked looking at her. She looked up and answered "Yes, I'll go give her a bath and see if I get anything."

I nodded, going off to clean off the dishes and the table. After that I went upstairs, going into Bandit's room, cleaning it up. I didn't have to, I just did. I put her favorite stuffed unicorn on her bed and fixed her sheets. Putting her dolls up with the added stuff she played with. Her room was defiantly a girl's room. It was painted pink, not too dark, not too light; just pink. Her bed was in the middle of her room, with purple sheets, and pink pillows.

She had a walk-in closet to the side of her room and her own bathroom to the other. The small window reflected on her room, and made it glow. It was beautiful, like a flower growing; or a kid in my case. I heard Lyn's talking to Bandit quietly in the bathroom. The door was closed and surprisingly that actually kept most of the sound from coming out.

Then again I said most, when you yell you hear it. "Gerard, Honey!" Lindsey yelled and opened the door. I poked my head in the door seeing Bandit in the tub still silent and Lindsey looking right at me. "Can you get me a thermometer?" I nodded and then questioned "Why?"

Lyn's sighed and began "Her head's warm and she said she wasn't feeling good. I want to see if she has a fever." I nodded and ran down the stairs. Finding one was hard, I hadn't used one before on Bandit, but I knew we had one. Then I found the white thing and ran back up the stairs.

Bandit was out of the tub with a towel on her; nothing but the towel. "Here, baby." I said giving it to Lyn's. Lyn's put the thermometer in her ear and waited a second, until it did a click noise. "101...Bandit let's get you to bed." Lindsey took Bandit into her room and got her dressed while I sat the thermometer on her bedside table.

"B, why didn't you tell us you felt bad?" I asked her, stroking her hair as she got into bed. "I didn't want you to worry, Daddy." Bandit got in comfy in bed and rested her head down. "Bandit, I have to worry and if you don't tell us I'm going to be more worried." B nodded as I kept stroking her hair.

"What doesn't feel good, B?" She put her hand on her stomach and frowned. "Your stomach hurts?" Bandit nodded. The more I looked at B, the more I noticed how bad she looked. She had a grey tent, her eyes were watery, and she was sweating. I felt bad for not noticing.

Bandit turned over, closing her eyes. I sat a trash can next to her in case she needed it. Lindsey and I kissed B's head, telling her goodnight and going to our room.

Lyn's got ready for bed while I just took my pants and shirt off, getting into bed. Lindsey followed about 2 minutes later cuddling into me; closing our eyes, without a peep, falling asleep.

I woke up about an hour later by coughing; a dry cough at that. It was Bandit. Lindsey wasn't awake, so I slowly got out of bed to check on my daughter. I walked to her room and to my surprise B wasn't in bed, or in the room. Hearing another cough, I realized she was in the bathroom. "B, you okay?" I asked her and walked into the bathroom. She was shaking her head a 'no' and sitting by the toilet. I walked over to her; her eyes were teary, her nose was running and she coughing. "Daddy, I don't feel good."

"I know B, I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water." She nodded as I walked all the way downstairs, filling a cup of water up and bring it back to her. I sat it on her bedside table, walking back to her. She was holding her stomach, almost crying. "Do you feel like you're going to puke?"

B nodded and was leaning against the toilet. Taking a hair band I pulled her hair up and patted her back. Bandit coughed twice and puked into the toilet. She puked about 3 times until she told me she was done. "Feeling any better?"

B shook her head and a tear fell down her face. I got up with her to get her in bed. "I'm going to check your temperature pumpkin, okay?" She nodded.

"103…Oh B…" I handed her the glass of water and she drank from it quickly. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Cough, Cough

Bandit was up and down all night. She got a lot more sleep than me though. I got an hour at max. B got about 3 hours of sleep, by the time it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Lyn's alarm was going off from the room next to B's; I only wished it wasn't. Bandit would wake up every 30 minutes and either puke or go to the bathroom dry heave. I thought about taking her to the hospital in the middle of the night, but she fell asleep. She was really asleep now of course when I couldn't go back to bed. Bandit never wanted me to leave, so I'd stay. I'd rub her back or her head when she was crying because of her stomach or throat.

She'd wake herself up coughing or about to puke. I even had to clean up her puke on the floor twice from where she didn't make to the bathroom. Leaning back on her bedside table, my eyes trying to stay up, I hear Lindsey call my name. "Gerard?" she yelled and walked into B's room to see me in my boxer's almost asleep sitting down. "There you are, is she any better?" Lyn's leaned down to me and it made me jump a little, not fully awake at all.

"No, she's not. She's worse." Yawning in the middle of talking "I'm taking her to the doctor once she's up; I think she's got the flu." Lyn's shook her head and kissed B on the head. Lindsey went back down and looked at me. "Baby, you aren't looking good yourself. Maybe, I should take her to the doctor; how long have you been in here?"

"I've been here since 11 o'clock at night. Lyn's I'm fine, I'll take her." Lindsey gave me a worried look and started talking "Okay…Call me the minute you get there." She kissed me and left for work.

I got up to take a shower, and hoped Bandit would still be asleep. The shower water was and hot felt amazing. Cleaning every itch of myself with soap and watching my hair through the hot water; felt amazing.

I got after a quick shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around myself. I heard coughing from inside B's room, knowing she was awake. I put fresh boxers and jeans on, with a plaid shirt. I walked faster out of my room to go to Bandit.

She was crying and coughing, sweaty and red. I walked fast over to her picking her up. "Daddy-I-don't-feel-good" she said crying into my shoulder. "I know pumpkin; we're going to help you feel better."

B was still in her PJ's but at this point I didn't care; she was dressed she could go. I put her in her car seat and gave her a trash bag, in which she puked in right when I gave her it to her. Coughing getting into the car, putting my seat belt on, I started driving. "Damn, it's hot in here." I said forgetting B was in the car. "Is it hot to you, pumpkin?" She shook her head kept her hand on her stomach. Me and her coughed at same time. I put the air on me.

We got to the doctor's office and held Bandit going in. I checked her in and within about 10 minutes the doctor called "Bandit Way?"

We both got up. I got up too fast and got a head rush, which was weird for me. I never got those. Getting my version back I held B's hand and went in; going straight to her room. "Hello Bandit, Mr. Way." I nodded; didn't exactly know why. "So, what's wrong with little Bandit, here?"

"She's been puking all night, her throat is sore, nose is running" I coughed 5 times before talking again "She has a high fever, last time I checked 103. She's sweating a lot." The nurse nodded typing it into her laptop. My stomach was starting to turn; I was thinking I was going to puke. 'No I do not have what B has, I'm fine.' I told myself in my head. The nurse turned to me "Are you okay, sir?" she asked me. Looking up with heavy eyes, I nodded; nodding a little too fast making my head hurt.

"Are you sure? The doctor can check you too." I nodded again slowly; "I'm" coughing between my words again "I'm fine."

The nurse almost rolled her eyes and started talking "Well, the doctor will be in a few minutes." I nodded, holding my stomach a bit. "Daddy, I'm going to" she dry heaved and finished her sentence "puke." I moved the trash can over to her and rubbed her back. She didn't 'puke' per say, it was the yellow mucus at the bottom of her stomach; which couldn't be good.

The door opened and appeared a woman in a white coat, like you see on TV. "Hello, Mr. Way, Bandit." She didn't want shake hands or anything. "I hear you're not feeling good Bandit?" She nodded. "Well, from all the symptoms' she has the flu." I thought I was going to puke right then and there. 'Hold it in Gerard…hold it in. I'm fine. Just relax.' I told myself. "Mr. Way? Mr. Way?"

"Yes ma'am?" I asked noticing how much I was sweating. "I asked if you wanted me to give her a shot or 5 day medicine, you weren't answering sir." I nodded. "The" I coughed almost doing more "The medicine." I said lightly. I was getting light-headed not listening very well. I saw Bandit in the cover of my eye coughing looking at me, scared. "Sir, Sir? Are you okay, sir?" She was asking me. I got up and walked out of the room, to the nearest trash can, vomiting in it. The doctor was coming to me as I was puking, making Bandit get up, I was scaring her.

"Sir, can I take your temperature? You're burning up."

"No, I'm fine." I said, fanning myself off. My version was going blurry and my feet were weightless. I felt my feet give and my face hit something hard. My version still blurry, hearing nurses say a number 105. Wonder what that means? I heard Bandit coughing and yelling something. I couldn't hear too well. Then I was out.


End file.
